Hunters often use hunting dogs to locate and retrieve prey. For example, duck hunters commonly utilize dogs to startle fowl into the air and may utilize the dogs to retrieve the selected target when the shooter knocks the fowl from the air with the shot. When the hunter employs a scope with zoom functionality and a firearm capable of firing several hundred yards, it can be challenging to reacquire the location of the prey once the shooter has stepped out to retrieve the prey, particularly in rocky/hilly terrain that may require the shooter to take a circuitous path to the prey.